


Shy...

by thelovearesick



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Hispter Golden, M/M, Romance, Trashy Wez, i don't know what the fuck i'm doing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: Después de un extraño encuentro en donde perdió su celular, aquella llamada que recibió en la noche era algo que en definitiva no esperaba. ¿Quien hubiera imaginado que la casualidad pudiera actuar de esa forma?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no tengo una justificación razonable para esto, salvo que realmente tenía que escribir esta idea que me rondaba la mente durante días. Así que si, Clau "AUs Locos" ataca de nuevo (?) 
> 
> Estoy consciente de que como es una película de hace tantos años en un idioma en donde no hay muchas personas, tendrá muy poca recepción y muy poca gente estará interesada, pero me siento muy contenta con esta idea y con este resultado y pese a ello, posiblemente esto no se quede en un solo capítulo. A aquellas personas que se aventuren a leer, se los agradezco y espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al describirlo (:

Jimmy pensó que ese día había sido particularmente tranquilo. O al menos eso creyó hasta el momento.

Se había levantado temprano durante la mañana. Había ido a desayunar junto a una de sus mejores amigas, Capable, a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos. Había llegado temprano a su trabajo ese mismo día, logrando liberar muchos de sus pendientes en la oficina al subir información a los diferentes portales de la compañía.

Había pasado cerca de la florería, dándose el tiempo para oler alguna de las flores recién colocadas en las estanterías y había decidido ir a comprar algo para preparar la cena esa noche.

Todo marchaba realmente bien, volvió a pensar con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba el celular blanco de su bolsillo para revisar uno de los mensajes que le habían mandado desde la oficina, girando en la esquina para llegar a la calle donde se encontraba la tienda más cercana. Fue cuestión de segundos para que la tranquilidad terminara.

— Dame tu celular. —

Jimmy apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Una voz, grave y bastante firme, había mencionado aquellas palabras en tono alterado y elevado, mientras frenaba prácticamente su andar. La calle ya estaba algo oscura y poco podía observar de las facciones contrarias. Podía ver que el hombre era realmente alto y de complexión bastante ancha, de grandes hombros y postura intimidante.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que en su mano portaba una navaja. Jimmy bajó ligeramente la mirada en dirección, estirando el celular lo suficiente para que el desconocido lo tomara y saliera corriendo en dirección contraria. No había terminado de redactar el texto.

El sonido de un claxon a la distancia lo terminó por sacar del pequeño trance en que se encontraba. Todo había sido tan repentino, que Jimmy únicamente logró girar de dirección, volviendo por la calle de donde había girado en poco tiempo. La pasta tendría que suspenderse durante esa noche.

Al llegar a casa, prendió buena parte de las luces por inercia. Se sentía cansado después de aquella experiencia, pero estaba particularmente tranquilo en realidad. Decidió recalentar alguna de las cosas que se encontraban en la nevera, logrando tener un plato con brócoli y arroz de su cena anterior.

A paso lento, terminó por acomodarse en la pequeña sala de su departamento. Pensó en cuáles serían sus posibilidades, considerando que su celular era una parte muy importante en su trabajo.

Recibía diferentes notificaciones de clientes y personas interesadas en la empresa. Sonaba algo muy importante si decía en voz alta que desempañaba como _community manager_ , pero Jimmy únicamente se consideraba el chico que subía información a los diferentes portales y redes sociales.

Debía conseguir un celular a primera hora de la mañana. Le informaría a su jefe que tendría que cambiar al nuevo celular las diferentes cuentas que manejaba. Aquello le pareció mucho más difícil de digerir que el robo en cuestión. Después de todo, el celular que le habían quitado había sido proporcionado por la misma empresa en que trabajaba.

Le seguía pareciendo sorpresiva la tranquilidad con la cual reaccionaba a aquel suceso. Suponía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de ser asaltado en la ciudad. Había escuchado tantas historias antes y se había considerado una persona con mucha suerte al no haberlo vivido en carne propia. Ahora podría contar su historia, pensó, y ser parte del no tan exclusivo círculo de personas a las que la delincuencia e inseguridad les había afectado.

Ya estaba por terminar su cena cuando el teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar. Por segunda vez en el día, Jimmy se sintió sorprendido una vez más.

— ¿Hola? —

— _Hola_. — Se escuchó una voz grave desde el teléfono. Jimmy no reconoció bien la voz. No tenía previsto que ninguna de sus amistades o familia se contactara con él durante esa noche, y esa voz no sonaba para nada familiar si debía agregar.

El identificador no marco el número, como si fuera proveniente de algún lugar o sitio privado. La curiosidad de Jimmy se disparaba al momento que los segundos pasaban. Podía escuchar una respiración ligeramente afectada desde el otro lado de la línea. ¿Acaso era nerviosismo? ¿Una de esas llamadas de broma?

— _Escucha, yo…yo fui quien te robó el celular._ —

Los ojos de Jimmy se abrieron en ese mismo instante. ¿Acaso era una especie de extorsión? Decidió guardar silencio, esperando a que el hombre terminara con lo que tenía que decir.

El hombre parecía aclarar la garganta, como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas para finalizar esa oración. Jimmy suponía que le sería muy complicado continuar por la naturaleza de la situación. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle a su víctima de asalto?

— _Siento mucho lo que pasó, la verdad me entró remordimiento. No debe sentirse nada bien que te quiten las cosas que logras conseguir con tanto esfuerzo. Quisiera regresarte el celular. Nos podemos ver en un punto muy transitado, si te da desconfianza volver a verme otra vez._ —

Jimmy parpadeó por un momento. ¿Era acaso una broma? El tono sonaba bastante sincero. Era casi como si pudiera sentir el arrepentimiento de su voz y su tono, pero era muy difícil determinar eso sin ver frente a frente a la otra persona. Dejó su plato a medio terminar a un lado, intentado meditar cuales eran sus opciones realmente. La lógica le decía que era algo peligroso.

Ver a tu asaltante, quien te marcó sospechosamente a tu casa con la intención de devolverte tus cosas de la nada, sonaba casi irreal. Bien podría aprovechar para quitarle más cosas, como la cartera, o incluso conseguir la dirección de su casa para robar y conseguir muchas más cosas. Pero para Jimmy, quien siempre había creído de alguna forma en las personas, la lógica era algo que no funcionaba del todo.

— ¿Te parece bien vernos en un parque a las 7:30 de la mañana? Realmente necesito mi celular para trabajar. —

Faltaban 10 minutos para la hora acordada cuando Jimmy se encaminó rumbo al parque. Quedaba relativamente cerca de su casa, por lo que faltando 5 minutos, divisó una pequeña banca cercana, sentándose a esperar mientras notaba como algunas personas alrededor se encaminaban de igual manera a diferentes partes.

Había un hombre corriendo a unos pocos metros, siendo seguido por un perro con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello. A Jimmy le pareció curioso que el perro no estuviera amarrado por alguna correa al seguirle el paso a su dueño. Jimmy pensó que que estaba bien entrenado en realidad.

Un par de chicas estaban corriendo del otro lado del parque, portando una de esas bandas que se ajustaban a los brazos. En las bandas se encontraban sus celulares, suponiendo que era una manera más práctica de escuchar música al correr. La calle estaba realmente transitada por diversas personas que iban rumbo al trabajo, rumbo a la escuela o a diferentes compromisos por la mañana. No había riesgos, pensó ya que había suficientes personas que podrían ser testigos en caso de que algo malo sucediera.

Jimmy escuchó unos pasos acercarse en su dirección. Al girar su cabeza, notó la presencia de un hombre realmente alto, con pantalones oscuros y un suéter negro con capucha, que cubría su rostro en ese momento. Jimmy tragó pesado, notando como el desconocido lograba acercarse hasta quedar frente a frente, notando como la mirada del extraño se enfocaba fijamente en su rostro.

Parecía vacilante entre sentarse  o no, logrando relajar su postura luego de un suspiro cansado, quedando justo a su lado al dejar caer prácticamente su peso sobre la banca blanca. Jimmy giró lentamente la cabeza en su dirección, notando como el desconocido se quitaba lentamente la capucha de la cabeza, revelando que buena parte de su cabello estaba perfectamente rapado de los lados, teniendo un perfecto corte al estilo mohawk, que en ese momento se encontraba peinado de lado. Lo más resaltante de todo eso eran las ligeras puntas rojizas.

Podría decirse que el hombre era… _atractivo_ , siendo mucho más joven de lo que imaginó. Sus facciones eran duras, pero había algo de vacilación en su mirada, casi como si quisiera evitar a toda costa enfrentarse a sus ojos café oscuros.

Una de sus manos paso por sobre su cabeza con nerviosismo. ¿Acaso estaba nervioso? Jimmy pensó en lo irónico que resultaba eso, considerando que él no había sido realmente afectado por el acto mismo. Era casi como si los papeles hubieran cambiado por un momento.

El hombre sacó algo lentamente desde el bolsillo de su suéter, extendiendo en dirección a Jimmy el celular blanco que le había arrebatado la noche anterior. Con sorpresa en su mirada, Jimmy decidió tomarlo con la misma lentitud con la que había sido entregado, siendo un gesto completamente contrario a la manera en la cual fue casi arrancado de sus dedos la noche anterior. El hombro aclaró nuevamente su garganta, más como un gesto de duda que como algo verdaderamente necesario para hablar. Jimmy se encontraba atento, mirando con completa curiosidad al desconocido. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir durante ese momento sería completamente interesante.

— Realmente lamento haberte hecho pasar ese mal rato anoche. No tengo una justificación para lo que hice, únicamente puedo pedirte perdón por las molestias causadas. Me dio cargo de conciencia haber llegado a casa con tu celular en las manos. Tenía que devolvértelo cuanto antes. —

Y en efecto, si, fue sorpresivo e interesante. La voz del hombre, que ahora sonaba mucho más tranquila que la amenaza de la noche anterior, sonaba con un toque de nerviosismo e inseguridad, pero era bastante particular en realidad. Era un tono _amable_.

Jimmy pensó que incluso estaba usando un tono mucho más gentil que el que debería, haciendo un esfuerzo extra por transmitir su sentimiento de arrepentimiento ante él. Quería sonreír, pero consideró que sería extraño ante el desconocido hacer ese tipo de gestos. Era un encuentro muy extraño, considerando que ambos estaban verdaderamente considerando sus reacciones en cuenta.

— Te agradezco mucho que me devolvieras el celular y bueno, no te preocupes, al menos tuviste el gesto de quererlo regresar al momento. Lo necesito para el trabajo, tengo cosas realmente importantes en cuanto a cuentas y correos. Suelo actualizar y dar información del trabajo desde este celular. Tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número de teléfono? —

— El celular no estaba bloqueado cuando te lo arrebate. Solo tuve que buscar en tus contactos. —

Jimmy quería darse un golpe en la frente al escucharlo. Era bastante común tener como contacto tu propio número y el número de tu casa, solo en dado caso de que fueras a olvidarlo. Había sido muy descuidado en ello, exponiendo no solo su información personal, sino también información personal de muchos de sus contactos, amigos, de clientes de la empresa y del personal de su trabajo con aquel pequeño incidente. Los ojos de Jimmy bajaron a su regazo con nerviosismo. El desconocido parecía darse cuenta de su gesto, intentando aliviar un poco la tensión impuesta.

— No tienes nada porque preocuparte, únicamente quería revisar el cómo contactarme contigo para entregarte el celular. No revise nada más, no abrí ninguna de tus redes sociales, ni miré el resto de tus contactos tampoco. No revise ni correos ni cosas personales que pudieran afectarte a ti o a alguien más. Te repito, yo únicamente quería regresártelo. —

De nueva cuenta, la voz del hombre parecía demasiado sincera. Jimmy no podía estar seguro si el hombre decía la verdad, pero al girar su vista directamente a sus ojos, pudo notar como la ansiedad se reflejaba en los mismos, como si tuviera la firme tarea de hacerle saber a Jimmy que era sincero. Por un momento, olvidándose de la incomodidad y extrañeza del encuentro, Jimmy se permitió sonreír.

El hombre parecía impresionado con ese gesto, quedándose fijamente viéndole por más tiempo del necesario. Sus ojos parecían abrirse más, revelando en poco tiempo una hilera de dientes blancos frente a su rostro. La sonrisa del desconocido era agradable en realidad, aunque el nerviosismo jamás había desaparecido del todo de su postura. Al girar ambos su vista en dirección contraria, parecía que las cosas ya habían sido dichas por completo.

— Bueno, te creo. Tuviste el gesto de regresarme el celular y te creo. Estoy muy feliz de que lo devolvieras. Más que dinero, lo que me ahorraste fue muchas molestias de tener que actualizar un nuevo equipo con las redes de la compañía y estoy muy feliz por eso. —

Ambos se volvieron a mirar por un breve momento. Los ojos del desconocido eran claros, de un tono azul bastante particular, que incluso Jimmy pensó que podía comprar con electricidad por alguna extraña razón. Los ojos de Jimmy bajaron por un momento, mirando la hora desde la pantalla clara. Parecía que había preservado o incluso cargado la batería, ya que estaba intacta. Eran las 8:05 de la mañana. Jimmy entraba a su trabajo a las 9 en punto.

— Bueno, tengo que irme, pero en serio, estaré muy agradecido por este gesto tuyo. Pocas personas habrían hecho lo que tú hiciste. —

Al levantarse, Jimmy se dio cuenta que el desconocido también se levantó al mismo tiempo. Su mirada reflejaba cada vez más ansiedad, pasando nuevamente su mano por sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza. Casi podía jurar que lo que el desconocido quería era que _no se fuera_ , pero esa idea era demasiada absurda para siquiera imaginarla. ¿Cuál sería la razón para el desconocido de querer evitar que se marchara?

— Me preguntaba si…querías pasar a tomar un café o algo parecido, hay un lugar a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí que suelo frecuentar o, si gustas, podemos ir a un sitio que quede mucho más cerca para ti, si andas corto de tiempo. Quisiera recompensarte un poco por las molestias, igual entendería si no quisieras…ir. —

Jimmy se quedó pensativo por un momento. Las sorpresas parecían nunca terminar. Una sonrisa vacilante salió de sus labios mientras miraba la ansiedad del desconocido aumentar. Parecía que realmente quería invitarle un café.

Su sinceridad nunca pareció fingida durante toda la conversación de esa mañana. Volvió a ver la hora para asegurase bien de todo. No tenía la costumbre de llegar tarde a la oficina y no empezaría a tenerla ese día.

— Yo entro a trabajar en una hora más. La oficina no queda muy lejos de aquí, pero me gusta ser una persona muy puntual — aquellas palabras parecían desanimar un poco al desconocido.

Pudo notar como en un gesto vago lograba meter ambas manos dentro de su suéter oscuro. Incluso su postura cambio, como si estuviera consciente del que rechazo sería del todo justificado. Aceptar la invitación de un desconocido era extraño, sumado al hecho que el desconocido realmente era tu asaltante de la noche anterior. La lógica se anteponía una vez más sobre aquella situación pero, de nueva cuenta, Jimmy no era una persona que usara mucho la lógica en realidad.

— Así que supongo que tendremos que ser rápidos. —

Habían decidido ir a un pequeño local que se encontraba mucho más cerca de la zona en donde trabajaba Jimmy. El camino había sido silencioso, salvo por el hecho de que ambos se habían presentado al fin formalmente. El nombre del desconocido era Wez, logrando regalar un gesto torpe con las manos al momento de decirlo en voz alta.

Al responder al comentario, Jimmy pudo intuir que el desconocido ya conocía su nombre de antemano. De nueva cuenta, recordó que al poner su número de teléfono, también había puesto su correo electrónico, por lo que era evidente que ese sería su nombre.

Vaya que había sido descuidado, volvió a pensar, desviando su mirada en dirección a Wez por un momento. La mirada de ambos chocó, provocando que Jimmy bajara la mirada hacía sus zapatos. Pudo notar el rastro de una sonrisa en el rostro contrario y por un breve momento, Jimmy pensó que era realmente _linda_.

Al llegar al pequeño local, Jimmy pidió un _The Pumpkin Spice Latte_ dándose cuenta de lo horriblemente pretencioso que sonaba a diferencia de Wez, quien se limitó a ordenar un café sencillo, sin azúcar ni crema ni nada por el estilo. Para sorpresa de Jimmy, Wez se adelantó a pagar la cuenta de ambos, volviendo a aclarar que quería disculparse de esa manera por las molestias ocasionadas durante la noche anterior, incluso ordenando un sándwich al suponer que Jimmy no había desayunado durante esa mañana.

Al recibir sus pedidos, ambos se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, notando como algunas cuantas personas a su alrededor se encontraban absortas en sus computadoras, realizando diferentes tareas mientras consumían con rapidez sus cafés. Jimmy agradeció por tercera vez a Wez por comprarle el café y tomarse la molestia de conseguir comida para él, a lo que únicamente Wez respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Y dime, Jimmy, ¿a qué te dedicas exactamente? —

Era extraño. La voz de Wez al hablar sonaba completamente diferente a lo que su apariencia reflejaba. La sudadera oscura y la mohawk, aun acomodada de lado, le daban un aspecto de rudeza casi al momento de mirarlo. Su voz era grave, pero sonaba completamente diferente del grito que había dado contra Jimmy la noche anterior en la oscuridad.

Incluso su semblante se notaba muy tranquilo, aunque parte de su postura y la manera en la cual apretaba sus manos juntas sobre la mesa eran un reflejo claro de nerviosismo. Jimmy se preguntaba porque se encontraba tan nervioso, pero decidió restarle importancia, dando un ligero sorbo a su café antes de contestar.

— Soy community manager en una especie de editorial. Es una revista que se publica mensualmente que aborda temas culturales y de diferentes eventos de la ciudad. Yo me encargo básicamente de atender a los diferentes suscriptores con sus dudas y de actualizar los diferentes portales, tanto en la página oficial como en las diferentes redes sociales. —

— Suena algo bastante interesante a decir verdad. —

— Suena importante si se dice de esa forma, pero básicamente me la paso en Facebook todo el día, es mucho más informal de lo que parece realmente. —

— Oye, no te desacredites tanto. Debe ser un poco complicado tener que atender a tantas personas tú solo, supongo que debes estar actualizando a cada momento los portales, ¿tienes mucho tiempo trabajo en eso? —

— Realmente no, llevo menos de los cuatro meses desde que empecé, pero es algo que me gusta realizar. El ambiente en la oficina es muy cordial y agradable. Todos son muy amables, el jefe es una persona bastante disciplinada pero comprensible. Me gusta mucho mi trabajo, además no únicamente estoy yo, una de mis mejores amigas trabaja en la misma área en donde estoy. —

Algunos minutos pasaron y, por curioso que lo parezca, la conversación fluyó de una manera mucho más amena de la que Jimmy imaginó. Wez parecía realmente interesado en conocer parte de su vida, ya que realizaba bastantes preguntas relacionadas por su trabajo, que si era originario de la ciudad, que sí que había estudiado y cuáles eran sus pasatiempos favoritos.

En poco tiempo, Jimmy supo de igual forma que Wez se encargaba de hacer reparaciones a vehículos en un taller mecánico, que se llevaban 3 años de diferencia en edades y que una de las más grandes pasiones de Wez era el manejar su motocicleta por la ciudad. A Jimmy le parecía realmente interesante el continuar con aquella conversación, más al poco tiempo, notó que su celular marcaba las 8:45 de la mañana. ¿En qué momento paso el tiempo tan rápido? Jimmy suponía que era debido a su conversación.

— Escucha Wez, me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo y agradezco que me devolvieras el celular, que me compraras el desayuno y te mostraras tan amable en todo momento, pero ya me tengo que ir a trabajar. —

La voz de Jimmy sonó ligeramente afectada ante su propia percepción. ¿Acaso realmente estaba lamentando el retirarse? Ya se había terminado su café y la envoltura del sándwich estaba sobre la mesa en ese momento. Al estirar la mano para tomar la basura, la enorme mano de Wez se aventuró a tomar su mano por sobre la mesa, pudiendo percatar con más certeza lo diferente que eran ambos en constitución y tamaño. Los ojos castaños de Jimmy se alzaron con sorpresa, notando la penetrante e intimidante mirada de Wez frente a su rostro.

— Escucha Jimmy, sé que esto va a sonar mucho muy extraño…así que simplemente lo diré. Desde el incidente de anoche en donde tomé tu celular, realmente no podía sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que eres…realmente muy l _indo_. Me sentí mal por haberte hecho esto, pero una parte de mi sabía que sería una buena oportunidad para volver a verte, por muy enfermo que eso suene en ser dicho en voz alta. Yo puse mi número de teléfono en tu celular, más no guarde tu número en el mío. Si tú realmente quisieras darme tu número y quisieras que nos volviéramos a ver en un futuro, lo único que tienes que hacer es mandarme un mensaje o realizar una llamada para poder guardar tu número de igual manera. No quise tomar tú número de la misma forma que tomé tu celular. Yo quiero que tú seas quien decida si quiere verme o no en un futuro. Así que…puedes conservar el número o puedes simplemente borrarlo, yo entenderé perfectamente tu decisión. —

Jimmy se había quedado paralizado al escuchar esa declaración. La mano de Wez se mantuvo firmemente fija sobre su mano durante su pequeño discurso, siendo liberado al terminar, notando como el mayor terminaba por levantarse y salir casi de manera apresurada del local, impidiendo que Jimmy respondiera ante sus palabras. Al reaccionar, Jimmy se fijó en su teléfono y efectivamente, el celular de Wez estaba grabado al final de sus contactos, tardándose un par de minutos en procesar aquella información de manera racional antes de levantarse y encaminarse a su trabajo.

Así que era eso, pensó Jimmy, quien se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo al recordar ese extraño momento experimentado desde la noche de ayer. En definitiva tenía algo interesante que compartir con Capable durante esos días, pero por alguna extraña razón, prefirió reservarse esa información por el resto de ese día.

* * *

Wez había pasado el resto del día distraído.

Había llegado finalmente, casi con el celular en la mano, empezando a imaginarse lo peor a medida que se abría paso hacía su cocina. Realmente no tenía hambre, pero no había comido bien a la hora de la comida, por lo que suponía que al menos debía recompensar a su cuerpo con una cena bien preparada, dejando el celular por un momento cerca de uno de los muebles de la alacena.

Sus compañeros habían notad el repentino cambio, ya que el mayor no era una persona que estuviera muy atenta a lo que ocurría en su teléfono. Sabía que debía verse como un tonto, estando atento en todo momento de su jornada laboral, pero poco podía hacer con respecto al sentimiento de ansiedad que se propagaba por su pecho.

¿Y si no le llamaba? ¿Y si lo creía un demente? Wez sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido, por la naturaleza del extraño encuentro y por esa manía que casi rayaba en lo psicopático de querer volver a encontrarse con el joven una vez más.

 Había estado tan nervioso durante toda la interacción de la mañana, que prácticamente había salido corriendo antes de obtener una respuesta por parte de Jimmy acerca de su extraña proposición. Sabía que era una locura, pero casi todas las cosas que había realizado hasta el momento lo eran, prefiriendo retirarse antes de tener que enfrentar frente a frente con la cara y las palabras del rechazo.

Era esa la razón por la cual había optado por ser rechazado de esa forma tan c _reativa_. Estar frente a frente con la expresión de rechazo de Jimmy era algo que en definitiva no quería experimentar. Las cosas jamás se le habían complicado tanto desde que había empezado con el _vandalismo ocasional_. Ni siquiera necesitaba un celular o el dinero del mismo, pero la adrenalina del momento era lo que realmente le interesaba de la experiencia, logrando realizar varios actos similares con bastante éxito en el pasado.

Quien hubiera imaginado que su víctima sería una persona como Jimmy. Ni siquiera haber asaltado o robado a mujeres lo había limitado o afectado tanto como se sintió afectado al ver la expresión de asombro y temor que Jimmy soltó al momento de extender su celular en su dirección. Alejarse por la calle contraría había sido mucho más difícil que cualquier otra cosa que vivió de esos encuentros, casi queriendo estrellar su rostro contra la acera al estar a una distancia bastante considerable.

Explorar el celular de Jimmy tampoco lo había tranquilizado del todo. Se sentía como un completo enfermo al explorar su galería de fotos, notando que en realidad Jimmy era una persona que intentaba estar en tendencia, o al menos eso aparentaba con la diferente ropa y manera de arreglarse que había notado en las diferentes fotografías. La aparición de una chica pelirroja a su lado había levantado cierto sentimiento de sospecha.

¿Acaso sería su novia? Parecían bastante cercanos en las fotografías, pero por alguna extraña razón, Wez miraba poco probable que el joven pudiera resultar en un amorío con aquella joven que posaba a su lado. Encontrar el número de su casa y realizar la llamada fue otra cosa difícil de conseguir. Las palabras sonaban estúpidas en su mente al ser mencionadas, pero no tenía otra opción en realidad, esperando que el joven tuviera la idea de que al menos quería hacer lo correcto, pese al daño causado y al susto ocasionado.

Y el resto, suponía, ahora era historia.

El encuentro con Jimmy había sido ameno, pero bastante fugaz. El joven no se había visto intimidado pese a ello, ni tampoco había rechazado abiertamente su invitación a tomar café durante esa mañana. Su rostro era mucho más lindo y llamativo a la luz del sol, no pudiendo evitar notar el tono casi blanco de su cabello, que llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, o la manera tan particular en la que su sonrisa lograba iluminar aún más sus facciones. En el momento en que escuchó su risa al aceptarle la comida, Wez supo que estaba completamente perdido.

Pero bueno, poco se podía hacer ahora. Jimmy era quien tomaría esa decisión, la cual parecía quedar muy clara ante su percepción. Era obvio que no quería volver a verlo, ¿Quién querría volver a ver a su asaltante en realidad? El pensamiento parecía razonable, meditándolo mientras colocaba su trozo de carne sobre el plato de cerámica parcialmente destruido, logrando sacar una cerveza del refrigerador, antes de irse a sentar en el recibidor.

Wez no había colocado su número en su teléfono, pero prácticamente había _memorizado_ el número de Jimmy al encontrarlo, siendo la dinámica del número más una especie de confirmación al querer saber si Jimmy estaría interesado en volver a verse una vez más. Wez sería respetuoso al respecto. Solía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana en todo momento, pero obligar a una persona a tener contacto o salir con él era algo que en definitiva no era su estilo. Quizás dentro de poco el número sería difuso en sus recuerdos.

Al encender la televisión y empezar prácticamente a devorar la carne, el sonido de un mensaje en su celular lo tomo verdaderamente por sorpresa. Al girar su vista y dejar prácticamente el plato de lado en un gesto demasiado agresivo, la notificación de un mensaje de texto hizo que su ansiedad volviera a dispararse nuevamente.

_“ (: “_

El mensaje era tan simple y a la vez, tan significativo e importante para Wez. El número estaba firmemente grabado en su mente después de todo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro de igual manera, dejando que  su celular de lado por un momento, en un intento por disfrutar brevemente la sensación agradable que contrarresto a la ansiedad de todo el día.

Quién lo diría. Quizás la tecnología era mucho más interesante de lo que imaginó.  


End file.
